


So you wanna play with magic?

by orphan_account



Category: 2NE1
Genre: F/F, idk what this is, it sucks I know, it's late and i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has never felt this kind of attraction towards anyone before. Not even that fling that she had with Jiyong, long ago, back when she first debuted (she barely remembers that now, it's all fuzzy: fumbling and moaning in the darkness). Not even her first boyfriend, back in high school.</p>
<p>And certainly not towards a girl. </p>
<p>Certainly not towards Minji, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you wanna play with magic?

It's weird, she thinks. 

She has never felt this kind of attraction towards anyone before. Not even that fling that she had with Jiyong, long ago, back when she first debuted (she barely remembers that now, it's all fuzzy: fumbling and moaning in the darkness). Not even her first boyfriend, back in high school.

And certainly not towards a girl. 

Certainly not towards Minji, of all people.

//

She just can't stop staring. It's getting kinda obvious now, and even Bom (who is oblivious at the best of times) has noticed and is getting curious.

But Chaerin can't help it. Minji's dancer's body is so graceful, so beautiful, so... perfect that whenever they are in dance practice, having YG yell at them, she can't help but stare (which has earned her more than one slipper to the head). 

She doesn't know what she's feeling, and she doesn't know if she likes it or not. 

//

At night, when it's just her, alone (finally), in her bed, she thinks of Minji's body and gets all worked up.

But whenever she tries to touch herself, tries to bring herself to come thinking of the younger girl, she can't. Her gut twists and she breaks out in a sweat. It feels so fucking wrong, so bizarre, to be trying to bring herself off to a girl. To her bandmate. To someone she has nurtured and looked after since debut; someone who she is proud to call her friend. 

Chaerin rolls over and slams a fist into her pillow. What the fuck is going on with her feelings?

//

Alcohol, of course, is the catalyst that brings it all come crashing down. 

It's been months since Chaerin has come to terms with her crush on Minji. She is dealing with it in a quiet way - pretending it doesn't exist. After all, a leader has a duty to her members, and a certain part of that duty is protecting them. Even from herself.

They're at some dingy bar, Minji joking that she wants to see the red-light district now that she is of age, Bom clutching her gin and tonic like it's a life raft and she's lost at sea, and Dara of all people tearing it up on the dance floor. 

Chaerin's head swims with the alcohol and everything turns fuzzy. Even little Minji, who is always sharp and clear, is blurry and foggy. They laugh at each other, Minji's smile as wide as the sunset.

//

The door slams open and sends Chaerin ass-backwards onto the bed, her jeans still around her knees (why is it that when you are drunk, even taking off your pants is hard?). It's Minji in the doorway, fucking Minji, so full of life and now even more so, fueled by the vodka she has downed.

"Minji... maknae... get out of my room." She slurs. She knows it's a bit cruel to remind Minji who's the boss but she doesn't really care. She's too drunk to care anymore.

"Unnie, I wanna sleep with you tonight." Minji’s voice is low and husky and seductive.

Even in her drunken state, Chaerin's heart stops and her breath hitches. Is the maknae really suggesting what she thinks she is?

“Minji, I mean it. Stop being cheeky.” Finally managing to struggle out of her jeans, Chaerin stands up, stumbles over to her wardrobe and pulls out her favourite sleeping shorts.

And then a pair of arms sidle around her waist, warm and inviting, and she turns and Minji is right there, her lips parted and wet and waiting.

And still she pauses, the alcohol wearing off now. A part of her is kicking herself – you have Minji in your arms and you aren’t kissing her, throwing her down on the bed, fucking her until she comes? – But the rational part of her pauses, pushes the other girl gently but firmly away.

“Minji, you don’t want this.” Firm, but still kind. Just the tone she was going for.

“Yes, I do. This is all I’ve ever wanted.” Minji whines, and it’s a painful reminder of just how young she is. Chaerin can see her stomping her foot like a toddler. 

“Trust me, it’s not. Go back to bed. You are going to feel like an idiot in the morning when you wake up.” She murmurs, trying to push the girl away again.

“You’re the idiot, Chaerin.” Minji’s face crumples up as she spits the words, a sure sign she is hurt (she has always gone on the defensive when hurt). She turns and spins away, leaving Chaerin with nothing but a pair of silk sleep shorts and the smell of vodka and Minji.

//

They don’t speak, after that. Not for weeks, anyway.

//

This time, there is no alcohol.

This time, there is only Minji, sidling into Chaerin’s room wearing nothing but an oversized sleep shirt, her nipples pushing against the hard fabric, sending Chaerin’s heart into overdrive.

This time, there is only the look shared between them.

“Minji… I can’t… Look, I like you, but I just can’t… We are bandmates. I’m your elder. This isn’t possible.” Chaerin bursts out, clutching and unclutching the blanket between her fingers like it will save her from this embarrassment. 

Minji steps closer, her short hair wet from the shower, sticking out and dripping onto the floorboards. “Unnie, I want this. I know you want it too.”

“I do want it, but it’s wrong – we are girls, Minji, this isn’t right – we can’t just-”

But Chaerin guesses Minji gets sick of her excuses because before she can process anything the younger girl’s mouth is planted firmly on hers, her strong dancer’s arms around Chaerin’s waist. 

She just about melts into a puddle there and then. Minji is a great kisser, and kissing her is everything Chaerin dreamed it would be. As Minji teases open her mouth with her tongue, she feels herself moan quietly.

There’s no place she would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah sorry for the lack of works but i'm on hiatus from tumblr atm so I haven't been finding the inspiration, also i am doing olymfics so that is taking up most of my time
> 
> I know this sucked but yeah enjoy


End file.
